User blog:DuckWarriorAdmiral/Dark Room Diary: Day 1
Day 1: Hi guys, my name is Santaniora Grigorio and I find myself in a dark, windowless room with no light other than the light from this laptop, which I found diguarded in the corner of the room. I soon realised it was able to connect to the internet, it became apparent to me that the most sensible course of action was to sign into my wikia and write a blog about what's been going on. Also I made a few characters while I was here to pass the time, it's quite boring actually. Anyway, so I'll start from the beginning. I was out drinking in my local bar with my friends, and I saw a tall shadowy hooded guy in the corner of the room, I thought nothing of this at the time, of course, you see tall shadowy hooded guys in bars all the time, obviously. But anyway, he seemed to be following me and gave off this weird eggy smell so I guess he might have something to do with it. Anyway, I met this dude called I think it was Gellert Revetahw, he was like really hot he had this brown bowl cut with a bald patch in the middle, you have no idea, anyway, we had had 3 tequila sunrises, 2 Budweisers and 5 shots of amaretto; so by that time I was pretty drunk. Gellert offered to drive me home but like I figured it would be a bit weird so anyway, I walked home. And I swear this same shadowy hooded guy was following me, like, that's just rude. Anyway, I passed out on the library steps. I was awoken what I think was an hour later by this police guy who said some stuff about it apparently being "illegal" to just pass out drunk in the street which is bullshit, what? I can't just sleep in the street now? This is a free country okay! I've lived and worked as an amateur blogger on wikia for 2 years, I have a degree in sociology, I have probably saved countless lives with my blogs, and this guy, this police guy was getting at me for sleeping in the street asking if I'm "okay" or need a ride back to where I live. How condecending. Ugh I'm an adult! Feeling attacked, I left and the police guy didn't seem to follow me. Anyway, I continued back to my apartment only to be rudely interrupted by some bag being put on my head and this weird really strong alcoholy-y solvent nail varnish remover sort smell, and anyway, I passed out again, and I woke up here. Not sure how I got here, the floor seems to be covered in blood or something but I'm not sure, cause the only light I have is this laptop. All I know is I'm hungry and I'm hungover from what I think was last night but can't be certain. Anyway I'll keep you all updated on this dark room bullshit. At least I have wifi. '- Santaniora' Category:Blog posts Category:Communication Category:Is anyone out there Category:Help